The Route 66 Bar
by Egypt
Summary: Logan and Regina are on assignment in Arizona.  They decide to unwind with a beer at the local bar.  Throw in a few drunks, a bar fight and an old boyfriend and the night goes from slow and boring to awkward and eventful.


Disclaimer: I don't own the X-MEN and I'm not making any money off of this, so please don't sue. You can't get blood from a turnip.

Route 66 Bar  
>Kingman Arizona<p>

It was a quaint little bar, the kind you usually find in small towns. The outside was weathered wood, the inside dimly lit and filled with smoke. Regina had considered opening a bar like this, before she decided on the White Tiger. These kinds of places had their charm, but they also seemed to attract rabble.

She noticed them as soon as she walked in, huddled around the pool table. Apparently Logan noticed them as well, she felt him tense. She looked up at him, giving a soft smile even as she noticed his eyes pause on one of the men. She glanced that way, taking notice of the object of his concern. It was the leader of the group, their alpha dog.

The man looked at her, and the sneer on his face made her skin crawl. He was drunk, and looked at her like he'd just found a prize jewel among a pile of coal. That was the last thing she needed or wanted, especially now.

She ducked her head, playing the shy wife, even though she desperately wanted to walk over there and slam the man's head into the wall. That was how she dealt with people like that in her place, but this was not her place.

Logan moved over to the bar, and Regina moved with him, her left hand holding onto his right bicep. He smiled at the bartender and asked for a pitcher. After paying for it they made their way over to a table in the far corner of the room facing the door.

They had come down here to relax, but from the way that Logan sat hunched over the table she doubted that was going to happen now. She knew why he was tense, but that never made it any better.

"I found the plans for the location." She was hoping to change the subject, get his mind off the guys in the corner. "I haven't been able to really go over them yet, but from what I got from the quick glance it looks like it might be accurate."

"Good." He nodded. "Will make things easier."

She watched him for a moment, breathing a sigh when he didn't give her more feedback.

"I figure that tomorrow we can do a little scouting." She sat up a bit, reaching over to pour herself another glass from the pitcher. "Get a look at the outside and maybe be able to find a way in as well as determining if the plans are accurate."

"Sounds good to me."

Regina frowned, glancing over at the men across the room before looking back at Logan. He wasn't helping, and it seemed he wasn't even going to try. She was about to suggest that they leave when she noticed the man across the room moving in their direction. Logan must have sensed them move cause he shifted in his seat, setting up a little straighter.

"Damned it." She groaned.

Logan looked over at her, giving her the look that said 'let me handle it.' She had every intention of doing just that, sticking to her part as the timid wife and allowing him to take care of everything. It fit her cover, and the longer she could keep that cover the better off they'd be.

"Hey there hunny." The alpha leaned forward, placing his hands on the edge of the table as his eyes focused on Regina. "What brings you to our little bar?"

"I did." Logan said, his eyes never leaving the half empty glass of beer in his hand.

"I don't think I was talking to you." Alpha said, glancing over at Logan before returning his attention to Regina. "I was talking to your friend." He extended his hand towards Regina, smiling. "I'm Jet."

"And she's taken." Logan answered for Regina, getting to his feet and turning to face Jet. He glanced down at the outstretched hand. "Put the hand away or lose it."

Regina swallowed the giggle, being the only one in the room who knew how literal that comment was.

"I think the lady can speak for herself." Jet said, dropping his hand to the table. "I'd really like to hear the voice that comes from between those pretty lips."

Regina saw the twitch, and prayed that it wasn't followed by that sound. They had only been in town for two days and needed to keep their cover. If he showed even the slightest sign of being abnormal this entire mission was compromised and their lives in danger. Thankfully, Logan seemed to remember that because the claws stayed hidden. He was pissed though, she could tell by how white his knuckles were.

"Please." She used the softest, most timid voice she had. "Just leave us alone."

Her eyes flashed to Jet, then returned to Logan.

"You heard the lady." Logan growled. "Get lost."

"Is that really what you want hun?" Jet never looked at Logan. "Hmmm? Do you want me to leave Darlin?"

As soon as that last word was out of his mouth Regina knew the punch was coming. Sure enough, Logan's fist landed on the jaw just below the man's ear. Regina waited for the crack, but it never came. That told her that Logan, despite outward appearances, was in control. She cringed anyway, just to make it all the more real, watching as the man stumbled away from the table.

His friends caught him, bringing him back to his feet. His hand was pressed to the side of his face, pain and anger mixing in his eyes. Regina almost threw up her hands, but kept her composure and her seat.

"You son-of-a…"

Jet charged Logan, leaning forward and taking him around the waist. Logan took the full force as Jet plowed him into the wall, then raised his fists and brought them down in the middle of Jet's back. Jet fell, and Logan added a knee to the face knocking Jet back several feet. Logan stepped away from the wall, grabbing Regina by the arm. Though it looked like he was being rough, his grip was actually gentle. She was amazed at how he seemed to be able to pull things like that off.

He pulled her out from behind the table and started for the door, ignoring the shouts from Jet and his friends. Regina stumbled to keep up, playing her part just like she was supposed to. The way Logan walked told her he knew this wasn't over. He pulled her up beside him, wrapping his arm around her waist as they headed for the beat up blue Ford that was passing for their vehicle. They were about halfway across the parking lot by the time Jet made it outside.

"That was a cheap shot."

Logan stopped, letting go of Regina and turning to face Jet again. Jet's nose was bleeding, and from the way it was kinked to one side Regina was pretty sure it was broken. Playing her part she reached out and took hold of Logan's arm, trying to pull him towards the truck. He shook her off, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Go get in the truck." His voice was harsh, but the look that he gave her said he had everything under control. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Pretty cocky for someone who's out numbered." Jet sneered.

This time it was Logan who attacked, but instead of taking hold of Jet he threw punches. Regina could see his skills in the way he moved, but all the hicks saw was what Logan wanted them to see. His moves were well placed, choreographed to look disorganized and sporadic. To the untrained eye he seemed like a street fighter, not a well trained assassin.

The men grappled, Jet's friends adding their own fists to the jumble a few times, but they mostly stayed out of it. Regina watched as Logan used his skills to get the upper hand, toppling Jet to the ground. She cringed with every punch, watching with the nervous expression that was expected. It wasn't until she heard the knife that she really panicked. He brain screamed at her to stop them, her heart pounding in her chest. Then she heard the sound of blade sinking into flesh, followed by a groan from Logan.

The two men went still for a moment, then Jet pushed Logan off of him and crawled to his feet.

"LOGAN!"

Regina ran forward, dropping to the ground at Logan's side. The hilt of the knife protruded from his chest, his flannel shirt already turning red around it. Tears filled her eyes as she reached up and took hold of his face, her attention flashing between the blade and his eyes. His look told her all she needed to know, even as the tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Logan." She whispered, watching as he slowly closed his eyes and his body went limp. "Logan." She shook him, patting his cheeks like she was trying to wake him up. "Logan."

She looked over at Jet, who seemed to have suddenly shaken off his drunken stupor. He looked apologetic, even ashamed of his actions. She looked back down at Logan, then got to her feet and moved a few paces away, rubbing her hands across her face and through her hair. Her mind raced, going over a million different thoughts and ideas before she finally settled on one.

She returned to Logan's body, wiping the tears from her cheeks before reaching down and yanking the dagger from his chest. She wiped the blade off on Logan's shirt, then handed it back to Jet, looking down at Logan again.

"Help me get him in the truck."

Jet and his friends stared at her, confusion evident on their faces. She smiled on the inside, but outside she breathed a sigh and motioned to Logan's limp form.

"In case you didn't notice he wasn't exactly the most pleasant of people." She snapped. "You did me a favor, but if I leave him here then I have to explain things to the Police that I don't want to explain. Not to mention, if I take him with me then the cops have no body so they can't charge YOU with murder. So, you either put him in the truck or I can just leave him here and let your ass go to jail for life."

She'd never seen a group of men move so fast. In no time at all three of them had hefted Logan into the bed of the truck, covering him with an old tarp that had been left there by the previous owner. She didn't say a word, not even a thank you as she jumped into the cab and took off down the road.

About two miles away she found a small turn out and pulled over, her heart pounding in her chest as she got out of the truck to check on Logan. Reaching into the bed of the truck she pulled the tarp back to find his very alive blue eyes staring up at her.

"You ok?" She asked.

"You cried." He smirked, setting up.

"I was playing a part." She retorted.

"Looked like real tears to me." He swung out of the truck bed, opening the passenger door. "Sounded like them too."

"Shut up." She frowned, jumping into the driver's seat. "You're the one who just HAD to finish the fight."

"He started it." He shrugged. "I just ended it."

"Usually that means you won." She said, closing the door. "Need I remind you I just pulled a knife from your chest?"

"I'm still breathing."

Regina shook her head, deciding to just give up on the argument. There was no way she was going to win this one. She looked over at him and sighed, noting the slit in his shirt and the blood stains. In the distance she could hear the sirens, which meant that in about five minutes there would be cops pulling up behind them. She glanced in the rearview, trying to decide what to do.

"We can't run, Gina." He sighed. "This old heap isn't fast enough, and we might need them before this whole thing is over. Better to stay on their good side than to piss them off."

"I know." She looked over at him, frowning at the bloodied shirt when an idea came to mind. "Take off your shirt."

"You first." He said with a grin.

"I'm not kidding, Logan." She shut off the truck, plunging the cab into darkness. "I have an idea, but we have to lose your shirt first."

"Why just mine?"

"Because yours is the one covered in blood."

While he pulled off the shirt, she reached over and opened the glove box, pulling out a small bag of wet wipes. She opened it and handed him one, taking his flannel and tank top in exchange.

"Clean off the blood." She closed the glove box, then waded up the clothes and stuffed them behind the seat. "Then scoot this way a little. I have an idea."

He scooted towards her, then handed her the bloodied wet wipe. She tossed it behind the seat in the general direction of the shirts, then scooted towards him. When she was free of the steering wheel she turned around to face him, straddling his lap. As she did so he reached up to take hold of her hips, helping to guide her down in the darkness.

"I like this idea." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Work with me here." Her voice sounded exasperated. "We have to sell this. It's the only way we're going to be able t…"

She was cut off mid sentence as his lips met hers. While she had been talking he had reached up and slid his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her down towards him. She was ready for the kiss, just expected him to wait for her to finish what she had to say. The one thing she wasn't prepared for was the shock that ran through her when their lips met. She pulled away, finding his eyes in the darkness.

She stared at him, her breathing much harder than she expected it to be. Her right hand was pressed against his bare chest, her left one still holding the back of the seat. The right one absently toyed with the hair on his chest as she stared at him in the darkness.

"Sirens are gettin closer." He whispered.

She nodded, but still hesitated. He pulled her down again, bringing her lips almost to his but not quite.

"I don't bite." He whispered.

"I wish you would."

A spark flashed in his eyes, and Regina pushed herself the last few inches to meet his lips again. Heat shot through her, the air catching in her chest. She felt his breath on her cheek as he exhaled through his nose, his hand tightening at the back of her neck. He tasted like beer, cigars, and sweetened coffee.

She whimpered when he broke the kiss, but it soon melded into a moan as his teeth found the tender flesh of her neck. He nipped at it, drawing his elongated canines along her neck slowly before covering the same area in kisses. He worked his way down, starting at her jaw line and then moving down towards the top of her right breast. His teeth led the way, his lips soothing the skin afterwards. As he made his way down her right hand moved up into his hair, fisting in the dark strands as she urged him on.

She was panting now, rubbing herself against him and loosing herself in the feel of his lips and teeth on her skin. She felt his hand slip from her neck down to her hip and then slide beneath her tank top. The other hand did the same, each one taking hold of her hips. His fingers dug into her flesh, pulling her down as he raised his own hips to meet her. She felt him, and a new need rose within her.

Her other hand left the back of the seat, cupping his cheek as she pulled back on his hair. His mouth left her skin, and she leaned in to press her lips to his again. This kiss was longer, deeper, and more intense than the last one. She felt his hands leave her hips, the rough skin of his palms scraping against her back as he ran his hands up it.

She broke the kiss, turning her attention to his neck. She nipped and kissed along his neck and up to his ear, taking a few moments to nibble at the lobe before moving to the other side. His hands reached her shoulders, wrapping around them and pulling her down on him again. She moaned, her entire body shuddering. She released his ear, and he used that moment to pull her back a little, bending his head down and sinking his teeth into the softness of her right breast.

She sucked in a breath, her head falling back as her grip on his hair tightened.

"God, Logan." She moaned, the nails of her left hand digging into his right bicep.

His grip on her shoulders tightened, and a growl slipped from his throat. She allowed the sound to roll across her skin, leaving a tingle in its wake. He released her breast, licking at the trickle of blood that his bite had brought.

She shuddered again, her hands slipping from his hair and arm down to the front of his pants, fumbling with the belt buckle in an attempt to get to the button. She didn't even know his hand had moved from her shoulders until she felt his fingers wrap around her wrists, pulling them away from his pants.

She whimpered again, but was silenced when his lips found hers. He held onto her hands, pressing them against his chest as he pulled her to him. Both hands flattened against him, her body tingling all over.

His hand caressed her back, as if he were soothing her, trying to lessen the need that was raging within. Her fingers twitched against his skin, another moan slipping from her throat as his grip on her wrists tightened.

There was a metallic tap on the window next to them and Regina jumped. She broke the kiss, turning to look at the window and noticing that the glass was fogged over. A light shone in through the misted glass, and Regina groaned. She leaned forward, resting her head on Logan's chin for a moment as she fought to bring herself under control.

The metallic tap came again and Logan sighed, his head falling back against the seat cushion. He hesitated a minute, then released her hands, allowing his own to fall limply to the seat next to them. She bit her bottom lip, then slowly leaned over and rolled down the window.

She caught a glimpse of the officer's face before the light was flashed in her eyes and couldn't suppress the groan.

"Hi Mark."

"Regina?"

Officer Mark Johnson shone the flashlight into the cab of the truck, taking in the scene as his light grazed every surface. His attentions focused on Logan for a minute, and Regina was sure she heard Mark sigh.

"You guys ok?" He asked.

"Of course." She said with a shrug, setting up. "Why wouldn't we be?"

She felt Logan's hand move up to rest protectively on her thigh. Mark's eyes seemed glued to that hand, watching as it slowly caressed back and forth. Regina enjoyed the feeling, but did her best not to let it show.

"What about you?" He asked, nodding towards Logan.

"I'm fine." Logan sighed, turning to face the officer for the first time. "Just a little annoyed at the interruption."

Regina blushed, dipping her head slightly to hide the flush from Mark. She was playing her part, the shy wife who was embarrassed by getting caught making out, even if it was just with her husband.

"There was a report of a fight and a stabbing at the bar just up the road." Mark motioned toward the bed of the truck with his flashlight. "Said that the woman had the stab victim tossed in the bed of her truck and took off. Description of the truck matches yours, Regina."

"Really?" She asked, pushing herself up to see through the fogged back window. "Is there a body in my bed no one told me about?"

She heard Logan snicker, and a smile teased at the edges of her lips. Mark seemed far less than amused. In fact, when Regina looked at him, he was frowning.

"Step out of the vehicle for me." He ordered, moving away from the door.

"Remind me never to date a cop again." She sighed as she slipped off of Logan's lap. "They have no sense of humor."

"I'll add it to the list." Logan replied, watching her get out of the truck.

"You too, sir." Mark said, motioning to Logan.

Logan frowned at being called sir, but he got out of the truck as well. Another officer came up next to Mark, his hand resting on the gun at his belt.

"This is Officer Kensington." Mark said. "He'll talk to you while I talk to Miss Creed."

"It's Mrs. Wolfe." Regina frowned.

Mark's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed as he looked over at Logan. Logan looked back at the man with no expression. It took a few seconds, but Mark finally seemed to calm down. He stepped aside and motioned towards the waiting squad cars.

"Could you step back towards the cars with me please, Mrs. Wolfe."

He said the last name through gritted teeth. Regina breathed a sigh, glancing back at Logan. He nodded, and she gave him a warm smile. That was really all the reassurance that she needed.

She made her way to the back of the truck, leaning against the hood of the first police cruiser and crossing her arms over her chest. Mark stood next to her, silently staring at her.

"It's none of your business." She looked up at him, the humor gone from her features.

"Married, Regina?" He asked, his eyes flicking between her wrists and her chest. "To a mon…animal?"

"He isn't an animal." She snapped, scowling up at him.

"Really? Then what the hell is this?" He reached out to grab hold of her wrists.

"Don't touch me." She warned, glancing towards Logan.

Mark stopped himself before he grabbed hold of her, looking behind him. Logan had pushed away from the truck and was standing straight, watching the two of them intently.

"Your bleeding, Regina." Mark said, turning back to her. "And there isn't a scratch on him. Didn't you fight back?"

Regina looked up at Mark, eyes widening.

"You think these," she indicated the bite on her chest and her reddened wrists, "are from a fight?"

"Well isn't it?" He asked, stepping closer. "The man smells like a brewery, and he looks like Grizzly Adams. I know for a fact you just came from the bar down the road because we have security video from inside the bar, which means he's probably drunk. Do you have any idea how people like that get when their drunk?"

Regina stared at Mark for a long moment, then inexplicably burst into laughter. Mark stepped away from her, glancing behind him to make sure that Logan was still with Kensington before he looked back at Regina.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"The realization that you never really knew me." There was no humor in her voice as she shook her head and got to her feet. "This is foreplay, Mark." She showed him her wrists. "Nothing more, and still none of your business. Now if you will excuse me."

She walked past Mark, ignoring the wide eyes and slacked jaw, and moved back up the truck to where Logan stood with Kensington. She hoped that her next actions wouldn't blow their cover, but there was no way in hell she was going to stand here and listen to Mark's crap.

"We're leaving."

"I haven't released you to leave yet." Mark said, walking up behind her.

Regina turned dark eyes to Mark, then looked over at Kensington.

"Did you find any blood in the bed of my truck?" She asked.

"No Ma'am." Kensington replied.

"Is there any real reason to detain us?"

Kensington glanced back at Mark for an answer. Mark scowled, looking over at Kensington and then to Regina. Logan had leaned back up against the truck, watching as Regina took care of the situation.

"Well, is there?" She asked again. "You're looking for a murderer and a victim. There is no blood in my truck, no dead body, nothing that indicates foul play. If you ask me, a few drunks got together and figured they'd see if they could pull one over on the cops."

She looked from Kensington to Mark and back again. When neither one of them said anything, she nodded.

"You know where I live if you have any follow up questions."

She got into the truck and slid over into the driver's seat. Logan followed her, leaving the two cops standing on the side of the road staring as the truck's tail lights faded into the night.

"Foreplay?" Logan asked, smirking.

"Not now Logan." 


End file.
